mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered World (Countries)
Map . Nations North America * Cascadia (British Columbia, Washington, Oregon) Capital: Olympia * Confederate States of America (Florida, Alabama, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, Kentucky, Arkansas, Louisiana) Capital: Richmond User:Mr.Orwell * The Restored States of America (West Virginia, Washington DC, Maryland, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York) Capital: Philadelphia * Republic of Texas (Texas, Oklahoma) Capital: Austin * The Quadruple State Confederation (Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, Colorado) Capital: Denver * Republic of California (California, Nevada) Capital: Sacramento * The Federation of the Great Plains (Iowa, Missouri, Kansas, Nebraska, South Dakota, North Dakota, Idaho, Wyoming, Montana) Capital: Kansas City * Republic of New England (Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine) Capital: Boston * Republic of the Great Lakes (Michigan, Illinois, Ohio, Indiana, Wisconsin, Minnesota) Capital: Springfield * Central Canadian Republic (Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba) Capital: Edmonton * Eastern Canadian Republic (Ontario, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Labrador) Capital: Ottawa * Republic of Quebec (Quebec) Capital: Quebec City * Northern Canadian Republic (Nunavut, Northwest Territories, the Yukon, Alaska) Capital: Juneau * Greater Polynesian Republic (Everywhere in Oceania except Australia, New Zealand or Papua New Guinea. Hawaii is also part of the country) Capital: Honolulu * Republic of the Yucatan (Tabasco, Campeche, Yucatan, Quintana Roo) Capital: Mérida * The Second Aztec Empire (It is a republic) (Chiapas, Oaxaca, Veracruz, Puebla, Hidalgo, State of Mexico, Federal District (Mexico City), Tlaxcala, Morelos, Queretaro, Michoacán, Guerrero, Colima, Jalisco, Nayarit, Aguascalientes, Quanajauto) Capital: Mexico City * Republic of the Rio Grande (Tamaulipas, Nuevo Leon, San Luis Potosi, Coahuila de Zaragoza, Chihuahua, Zacatecas, Durango) Capital: Ciudad Victoria * Republic of Sonora (Baja California Sur, Baja California, Sonora, Sinaloa) Capital: La Paz * Republic of Honduras (Honduras, El Salvador) Capital: Tegucigalpa * The Caribbean Republic (Made of every Caribbean Country and Territory except Cuba) Capital: Santo Domingo South America * Suriname (Suriname, French Guyana) Capital: Paramaribo * The Amazonian Federation (Amapa, Para, Roraima, Amazonas, Rondonia, Acre) Capital: Manaus * Republic of Northern Brazil (Rondônia, Mato Grosso, Mato Grosso Do Sul, Federal District (Brasilia), Maranhao, Piaui, Bahia, Ceara, Rio Grande de Norte, Sergipe, Alagoas, Pernambuco, Paraiba, Goias, Tocantins) Capital: Brasilia * Southern Brazilian Republic (Rio Grande de Sul, Parana, Santa Catarina, Sao Paulo, Minas Gerais, Espirito Santo, Rio de Janeiro) Capital: Rio de Janeiro * The Republic of Buenos Aires (Buenos Aires, Entre Rios, Corrientes, Missiones, Santa Fe) Capital: Buenos Aires * The Southern Argentinean Republic (Tierra del Fuego, Santa Cruz, Chubut, Rio Negro, Neuquen, Mendoza) Capital: Comodoro Rivadavia * The Northern Argentinean Republic (San Jaun, San Luis, La Rioja, Cordoba, Catamarca, Tucuman, Salta, Jujuy, Santiago de Estero, Chaco, Formosa) Capital: Córdoba Africa * Afrikaner Free State (Limpopo, Mpumalanga, Gauteng, Free State) Capital: Pretoria * Republic of the Eastern Cape (Eastern Cape, KwaZulu-Natal) Capital: Pietermaritzburg * Republic of the Western Cape (Western Cape, Northern Cape, North West) Capital: Cape Town * The Republic of Ogaden (Somali) Capital: Jijiga * The Republic of Oromi (Oromia, Addis Ababa) Capital: Addis Ababa * The Ethiopian Republic (Afar, Amhara, Benishangul-Gumuz, Dire Dawa, Gambela, Southern Nations, Nationalities, and Peoples', Harari, Tigray) Capital: Hawassa * Republic of Biafra (Cross River, Abia, Akwa Ibom, Ebonyi, Enugu, Imo, Anambra, Rivers, Bayelsa, Benue) Capital: Enugu * The Republic of Lagos (Lagos, Ogun, Ondo, Osun, Oyo, Kwara, Kogi, Edo, Delta) Capital: Lagos * Islamic Republic of Northern Nigeria (Niger, Kebbi, Abuja, Sokoto, Zamfara, Katsina, Kaduna, Kano, Nassarawa, Taraba, Plateau, Jigawa, Bauchi, Yobe, Adamawa, Gombe, Borno) Capital: Abuja - Warrioroffreedom123 * Eastern Algerian Republic (Here is a link for map: https://docs.google.com/document/d/15upcjNH4vOSUBNzQv6DpvTE_rPACguo0OUboxs9FwUE/edit) Capital: Algiers * Western Algerian Republic (Link for map is above.) Capital: Oran * Republic of the Sinai (North Sinai, South Sinai) Capital: Arish * The Nile Republic (Sohag, Assiout, Menia, Giza, Beni Suef, Fayoum, Cairo, Suez, Ismalia, Port Said, Alexandria, Behera, Garbia, Sharkia, Monoufia, Kaliobia, Damietta, Dakhlia, Kafr El Shiekh, Qena) Capital: Cairo * Outer Egyptian Republic (Red Sea, Luxor, Aswan, El Wadi El Gidid, Matrouh) Capital: Hurghada Europe * Republic of Tuscany (Tuscany) Capital: Florence * Republic of Naples (Calabria, Apulia, Molise, Campania, Basilicata) Capital: Naples * Republic of Milan (Lombardy) Capital: Milan * The Venetian Republic (Veneto, Friuli Venezia Giulia, Provincia Autonoma Trento, Provincia Autonoma Bolanzo/Bozen) Capital: Venice * The Genoese Republic (Liguria) Capital: Genoa * Piedmont Republic (Piedmont, Valley Aosta) Capital: Turin * The Second Roman Republic (Lazio, Umbria, Abruzzo, Marches) Capital: Rome * Republic of Greater Catalonia (Andorra, Cataluna, Aragon, Balearic Islands, Comunidad Valenciana) Capital: Barcelona * The Republic of Andalusia (Andalucia) Capital: Seville * The Asturias-Basque Federal Union (Comunidad Foral de Navarra, La Rioja, Pais Vasco, Cantabria, Asturias) Capital: Bilbao * The Kingdom of Castile (It is a parliamentary constitutional monarchy under Felipe VI) (Region De Murcia, Castilla y Leon, Extremadura, Castilla-La Mancha, Comunidad de Madrid) Capital: Madrid * Republic of Galicia (Galicia) Capital: Santiago de Compostela * Federation of the Canary Islands (Canary Islands) Capital: Santa Cruz de Tenerife * The Republic of Brittany (Brittany) Capital: Rennes * The Republic of Normandy (Normandy) Capital: Rouen * Republic of Burgundy-Savoy (Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes, Bourgogne-Franche-Comté) Capital: Lyon * The Republic of Occitania (Occitanie, Nouvelle-Aquitaine) Capital: Toulouse * The Parisian Republic (Centre-Val de Loire, Île-de-France, Hauts-de-France, Grand Est) Capital: Paris * Kingdom of England (England) Capital: London * Scottish Republic (Scotland) Capital: Edinburgh * The Republic of Wales (Wales) Capital: Cardiff ** Northern Irish Republic (Northern Ireland) Capital: Belfast ** The Bavarian Republic (Bavaria) Capital: Munich ** The Republic of the Rhine (Baden-Württemberg, Rhineland-Palatinate, Saarland, Hesse, North Rhine-Westphalia) Capital: Düsseldorf ** The Northern German Confederation (Berlin, Hamburg, Bremen, Lower Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt, Schleswig-Holstein, Saxony, Brandenburg, Thuringia, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern) Capital: Berlin ** The Republic of Warsaw (Masovian, Lódź, Podlaskie, Lublin, Subcarpathian, Świętokrzyskie) Capital: Warsaw ** The Republic of Silesia (Lower Silesian, Opole, Silesian, Lesser Poland) Capital: Krakow ** The Pomeranian Republic (Greater Poland, West Pomerania, Pommerania, Warmian-Masurian, Kuyavian-Pomeranian, Lubusz) Capital: Gdansk ** The Eastern Ukrainian Republic (Donetsk, Zaporizhzhia, Kherson, Luhansk, Dnipropetrovsk, Kiev, Kiev Oblast, Kharkiv, Poltava, Sumy, Chernihiv) Capital: Kiev ** Republic of Crimea (Crimea, Sevastopol) Capital: Sevastopol ** The Western Ukrainian Republic (Odessa, Mykolaiv, Kirovohrad, Cherkasy, Vinnytsia, Zhytomyr, Rivne, Volyn, Zakarpattia, Khmelnytskyi, Chernivtsi, Ternopi, Ivano-Frankivsk, Lviv) Capital: Lviv ** Northern Caucasian Republic (Krasnodar, Adygeya, Karachay-Cherkessia, Kabardino-Balkaria, Stavropol, North Ossetia-Alania, Ingushetia, Chechnya, Dagestan, Rostov, Kalmykia) Capital: Krasnodar ** Eastern Siberian Republic (Primorsky, Sakhalin, Khabarovsk, Jewish Autonomous Region, Amur, Zabaykalsk, Buryatia, Irkutsk, Magadan, Kamchatka, Chukotka, Sakha) Capital: Vladivostok ** Western Siberian Republic (Tuva, Khakassia, Yamalia, Nenetsia, Arkhangelsk, Khantia-mansia, Tomsk, Omsk, Krasnoyarsk, Altai (Krais), Altai (Republic), Kurgan, Tyumen, Sverdlovsk, Chelyabinsk) Capital: Yekaterinburg ** People's Republic of Leningrad (Saint Petersburg, Murmansk, Karelia, Komi, Vologda, Kirov, Leningrad, Novgorod, Pskov) Capital: Saint Petersburg (Renamed to Leningrad) ** The Soviet Republic of Muscovy (Voronezh, Tambov, Ryazan, Nizhny Novgorod, Smolensk, Tver, Yaroslavl, Kostroma, Moscow (Federal City), Ivanovo, Vladmi, Moscow (Oblast), Bryansk, Kursk, Belgorad,Lipetsk, Kaluga, Oryol, Tula) Capital: Moscow ** Democratic Republic of the Volga (Astrakhan, Volgograd, Orenburg, Saratov, Samara, Bashkortostan, Perm, Mari El, Udmurtia, Penza, Tatarstan, Ulianovsk, Chuvashia, Mordovia) Capital: Volgagrad Asia * People's Republic of Manchuria (Inner Mongolia, Liaoning, Jilin, Heilongjiang) Capital: Shenyang * Democratic Republic of Northern China (Gansu, Shaanxi, Ningxia, Shanxi, Henan, Shandong, Hebei, Tianjin, Beijing) Capital: Beijing * The Theocracy of Tibet (Xinjiang, Tibet, Qinghai) Capital: Lhasa * People's Republic of Southern China (Macau, Hong Kong, Shanghai, Yunnan, Guangxi, Sichuan, Guizhou, Chongqing, Hubei, Henan, Anhui, Jiangsu, Jiangxi, Guangdong, Zhejiang, Fujian) Capital: Nanjing * Republic of Tawian (Tawian) Capital: Taipei * Republic of Hokkaido (Hokkaido) Capital: Sapporo * Kingdom of Japan (Tokyo, Chiba, Yamanashi, Kanagawa, Saitama, Nigata, Gunma, Ibaraki, Tochigi, Fukushima, Aomori, Iwate, Shizuoka, Akita, Yamagata, Miyag, Naganoi) Capital: Tokyo * Republic of Southern Japan (Toyama, Gifu, Aichi, Fukui, Ishikawa, Shiga, Mie, Nara, Kyoto, Hyogo, Osaka, Wakayama, Tottori, Okayama, Hiroshima, Shimane, Yamaguchi, Kagawa, Tokushima, Ehime, Kochi, Yamaguchi, Oita, Fukuoka, Saga, Nagasaki, Kumanmoto, Kagoshima, Miyazaki) Capital: Kyoto * Okinawa Federation (Okinawa) Capital: Naha * Republic of Sumatra (Sumatra) Capital: Medan * Republic of Borneo (Borneo) Capital: Kota Kinabalu * Republic of Java (Java) Capital: Jakarta * Eastern Indonesian Republic (Sulawesi, Indonesia part of New Guinea, Bali, North Sulawesi, North Maluku, Maluku, East Nusa Tenggara) Capital: Makassar * Republic of Assam (Assam, Nagaland, Manpiur, Sikkim, Bhutan, Arunachal Pradesh, Meghalaya, Mizoram, Tripura) Capital: Dispur * The Kashmir Republic (Jammu and Kashmir both India and Pakistan, India Punjab, Himachal Pradesh, Uttarakhand) Capital: Srinagar * Republic of Mumbai (Rajasthan, Andhra Pradesh, Tamil Nadu, Karaikal, Telangana, Gujarat, Diu, Maharashtra, Goa, Karnataka, Mahe, Lakshadweep) Capital: Mumbai * Republic of the Ganges (Haryana, Delhi, Madhya Pradesh, Odisha, West Bengal, Bihar, Jharkhand, Chhattisgarh) Capital: New Delhi * Islamic Republic of West Pakistan (Pakistan Punjab, Sind, Islamabad, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa) Capital: Islamabad * Islamic Republic of Baluchistan (Balochistan, Federally Administered Tribal Areas, Sistan and Baluchestan) Capital: Quetta * Southern Islamic Republic of Iran (Chaharmahal and Bakhtiari, Fars, Kerman, Hormozgan, Kohgiluyeh and Boyer-Ahmad, Yazd, Bushehr) Capital: Shiraz * Greater Republic of Khūzestān (Khuzestan, Luristan, IIam, Al-Basrah) Capital: Ahvaz * The Republic of Kurdistan (Dohuk, Arbil, Al-Sulaimaniyah, Kirkuk, Nineveh, Salah al-Din, Kermanshah, Hamadan, Kurdistan, West Azerbaijan, Hakkâri, Şırnak, Batman, Mardin, Van, Siirt, Bitlis) Capital: Mosul * Republic of Iraq (Al-Anbar, Karbala, Al-Najaf, Babil, Baghdad, Diyala, Wasit, Misan, Thi Qar, Al-Qadisiyah, Al-Muthanna) Capital: Baghdad * The Republic of Southern Azerbaijan (Ardabil, East Azerbaijan, Zanjan, Gilan, Qazvin) Capital: Tabriz * Islamic Republic of Northern Iran (Markazi, Qom, Tehran, Albroz, Mazandaran, Golestan, Semnan, South Khorasan, North Khorasan, Razavi Khorsan) Capital: Tehran * Republic of Istanbul (Map Link (they are green): https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7zy6AQneaSIZFlINVlYQzB6T00/view) Capital: Istanbul * Republic of Ankara (Map Link is above (they are blue)) Capital: Ankara * The Northern Turkish Republic (Map Link (they are red): https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7zy6AQneaSIZFlINVlYQzB6T00/view) Capital: Samsun * Eastern Turkish Republic (Map Link is above (they are purple)) Capital: Şanlıurfa * Republic of Palestine (Palestine occupied territory, Jerusalem, Israeli Southern District) Capital: Jerusalem * Republic of Israel (Israeli North District, Haifa, Israeli Center District, Tel Aviv) Capital: Tel Aviv * Kingdom of Mecca and Medina (Asir, Makkah, Bahah, Madinah, Jizan, Najran) Capital: Mecca * Kingdom of Central Arabia (Tabuk, Jawf, Northern Borders, Ha'il, Qasim, Riyadh) Capital: Riyadh * Kingdom of Eastern Arabia (Eastern Province) Capital: Dammam Oceania * Republic of Tasmania (Tasmania) Capital: Hobart * Eastern Australian Republic (Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria, Australian Capital Terrioty) Capital: Canberra * Western Australian Republic (South Australian, Western Australia, Northern Territory) Capital: Perth Category:Shattered World Category:Nations